


It's Not Ideal but it is Manageable

by kuchiki977



Category: Kill la Kill
Genre: F/M, Mako being precious as hell, Uzu being a nerd, he is an ex-thug you know, some background Ryuko, teen rating for sanageyama's cursing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-16
Updated: 2015-08-16
Packaged: 2018-04-15 02:02:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4588833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuchiki977/pseuds/kuchiki977
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mako misunderstands but Uzu still benefits from it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Not Ideal but it is Manageable

**Author's Note:**

> I recently watched Gurren Lagann and then it got me thinking of Kill la Kill which then lead to my Sanageyama feels and then my Uzumako feels...eventually leading to this. So! Enjoy the Uzumako additions I shall be adding today! Two more after this one!

He's tried getting her attention. Many times. But it almost never works. Mainly because Matoi watches over her like a fucking hawk. He can't even get within twenty feet of her one-person entourage without being accused of suspicious activity. Embarrassed and angry, he challenges the transfer student to a fight. Then he gets too into it and forgets why he originally approached the disorderly duo until the fight is long over and they have left him to his own devices.

After the third time this happens, he sits on a bench and tries coming up with a new plan. He's  _not_ giving up. Merely strategizing. 

He could try challenging Mankanshoku, herself to a fight? No, that wouldn't work. Matoi would definitely show up if he used the same method as he did with her. Besides, Mankanshoku would be more likely to hurt herself getting riled up. 

Unwanted, he imagines his older brother mocking him, " _What's this~? U-chan can't even talk to the girl he likes~?"_ He knows that that childhood nickname grates on his nerves but that doesn't stop his brother. He mutters under his breath angrily.

"That's not very nice, Sanageyama-senpai!" He was so deep in thought that Mankanshoku's voice startles him. How did she even manage to sneak up on him? His heightened senses should have detected her long before she got that close!

Regaining his composure, he asks, "What are you doing here, Mankanshoku?"

"Ryuko-chan is in the bathroom right now!" She always smiled so brightly when talking about that damn transfer student.  _  
_

He clarified, "Ok, but what are you doing next to me?"

"Sanageyama-senpai looked down and Mako came to cheer him up! Then she heard him say some mean things about his brother. That's no good!" On anyone else, he would have thought the finger waggling that was meant to be admonishing looked ridiculous. On her, it seemed fitting. Almost even cu-nevermind.

There are a lot of things he could say to her. Like how she's babying him despite him being older. Or how they're technically enemies. Or something equally observant of the current situation. But he says none of them because she's finally paying attention to him.

He does say, "You don't know my brother. He's not a very good role model." That was probably the biggest lie he has ever told but that is part of why he doesn't like him. He's too perfect.

"Really?" She seems honestly surprised that he would tell her something so personal. It's more than a little refreshing to hear sincerity from someone. "That's too bad." She even looks genuinely sad on his behalf. Then her face lights up like the sun and she tells him excitedly, "I'm an older sister, you know!"

He doesn't know much about the little ball of energy but he thinks he recalls seeing a younger boy that looked just like her. He doesn't know his name though-

"My little brother's name is Mataro! He gets into trouble a lot but he's a good boy." She looks so proud of him that it makes him like her even more. He doubts his brother ever spoke about him so fondly. He was pretty sure the word, "embarrassment" got thrown around quite frequently though. 

He is satisfied that he knows just a little bit more about her but she appears to have a point in telling him about her family amidst her rambling. "Wanna join?!"

Woops, he had tuned out for a bit there. He certainly  _didn't_ get distracted by how cute she was when she was excited. Genuinely lost, he asked, "Join what?"

She huffed as if exasperated, before clarifying, "Wanna join my family?!" Now Uzu may have been getting ahead of himself, but wasn't she jumping the gun a little bit? He thinks he should know a little more about her, go on a couple dates, before she up and proposes to him. Not that he wasn't happy-

"I can be your older sister too!" and just like that, she takes the wind out of his sails before he can be swept away. He feels  _slightly_ disappointed but he supposes he should have seen that coming. However, her dazzling smile and proud stance quickly pick his mood back up before it sinks too far.

Taking his shocked silence as agreement, she begins to tell him what she thinks it'll be like having him as her  _little brother_. He tries to explain everything wrong with that scenario but she isn't listening.

"I've never had a younger brother that's taller than me before-"

"And older than you-"

She gasps as if she had forgotten (if he wasn't a talking to Mankanshoku, as sincere as it gets, it would have been the most sarcastic sound he had ever heard), "You're right! Otouto-senpai is really amazing!" She clapped her hands together as if he had done something fantastic.

He might be choosing to ignore several important aspects of what she just said but she still called him amazing and the unexpected stroking of his ego from her was one of the reasons he liked her so much. Apparently, Matoi's serendipitous bathroom break was over because he heard her approaching before he could "see" her. He doesn't really see people anymore but he thinks sensing them is better in it's own way. It makes him more sensitive to other things. Like sensations.

 Mankanshoku hears the transfer student calling her and answers, "On my way, Ryuko-chan!" Before she runs off to her best friend's side, she turns back to face him and hugs him to her ample bosom. He hadn't seen it coming and it felt so nice that he didn't mind it when she called him "Uzu-chan."

 


End file.
